The Chosen Ones
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: read to find out Spritshipping,RATED M for gore,language romance and any other stuff don't like yoai don't read ! NO FLAMES
1. The Whitelighter Revealed

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter One- The White lighter Revealed 

Judai Yuki a Dark Lighter and an eighteen year old teenager sat alone on a roof. He had been worried a lot lately he was suppose to kill a white lighter for one of his clients. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. His client was going to be very angry when they found out he failed. He was going to get exterminated by his master. His time was running out sooner or later he would cease to exist.

Judai was awoken by a large crack. He looked up fearfully to see his master looking down on him. Not only that there were a few others to witness his undoing. Slowly his master levitated him across the roof and then against the wall. The others laughed in sheer pleasure.

"Get up Slacker!!" Jun said mockingly "Tell me why you spared the white lighter?"

Judai looked up in fright and stayed quiet. He didn't answer Jun or look him in the eyes.

"I don't think Judai deserves to be one of us anymore please master let me dispose of him." Said Rei

"Do as you wish maybe your torture would get him to talk." Jun said evilly

"No please Rei don't!" Judai screamed

Slowly Rei's fingers turned into knives. She smiled "I'm going to enjoy this."

Rei's fingers started to cut all over Judai's body. Judai screamed in pain but refused to talk. Tears started to fall out of Judai's eyes. His thoughts were on the WhiteLighter that he loved so much. He would never kill him or harm the WhiteLighter's family even if he died he would be at peace. Slowly his vision started to blur. He couldn't see any longer. Everything turned black and he passed out.

"Damn it he fainted. Finish him off Rei!"

Before Rei can touch Judai Lightening bolts hit her and sent her flying off the roof. Jun was on full alert. He was the only one left the others had been destroyed.

Suddenly a blue light appeared and in that a figure stood. It seemed very angry and it was the WhiteLighter. His eyes opened in shock Johan was the WhiteLighter they were searching for. He looked angrier than ever

"Ok Jun what did you do to him?" Johan said angrily

"Ah so you're the WhiteLighter we were searching for. Now I understand why he wouldn't speak. How about it?" Jun said

Jun summoned a fireball and threw it at Johan. Johan just stood there and laughed

"Fireball!!" Johan exclaimed and then he threw it back at Jun.

The fireball hit Jun in the face. He screamed in agony and then cursed angrily. "You're not a WhiteLighter are you?"

"No I'm half witch too. My father is Chris Halliwell and my Grandmother was Piper Halliwell. Making me a Charmed one! You just picked on the wrong WhiteLighter." Johan exclaimed "My real name is Johan Halliwell Andersen"

Judai's eyes started to open as soon as he heard Johan's voice. He smiled weakly.

"I see our Dark Lighter friend is awake." Jun said aiming a fireball straight for Judai.

"No! I won't let you do that." Johan answered he opened his fists and then suddenly Jun's arm caught on fire.

"I'll be back later Judai!" Jun screamed before disappearing.

"Judai!" Johan screamed catching him before Judai fell.

"I don't know how long I'm going to last. These wounds they drain my life." Judai said sadly

"Shh just relax I got it handled." Johan said stroking his hair

Johan placed his hands where the wounds were and slowly an orange light healed the wounds. After making sure all the wounds were gone Johan grabbed Judai's hand and turned blue.

"Judai I'm taking you home with me. You're safer there." Johan said

Ok people please leave reviews and not bad for a first chapter is it? I'm looking for two reviews. Then I'll carry on


	2. Judai's Tears

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Oh yeah sorry KeyBladeAngel34 your right I should of explained for all of those out there. For people who didn't know what a WhiteLighter's and DarkLighters are here is a quick but easy definition.

_WhiteLighter's are the "__guardian angels" of witches and other white lighters. Mortal charges are not seen to have much interaction with their white lighters. They watch over their charges and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe; they can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their WhiteLighter's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice._

_DarkLighters can __teleport from place to place by orbing, as WhiteLighter's can, but their orb effects are black in color. Their ability is called __black orbing__. They also come equipped with crossbows, which they can summon into their hands at any time. The DarkLighters crossbow arrows are coated with a special type of poison that is especially lethal to WhiteLighter's. Some DarkLighters also possess the touch of death, a power triggered by hate and focused through their hands that allows the user to burn someone to death - in contrast to a WhiteLighter's ability to heal others. Similar to WhiteLighter's, DarkLighters also possess the ability to sense another magical being's presence through a magical form of telepathy. Hence they can locate a WhiteLighter anywhere on the globe by merely concentrating._

Hopefully this helped

Chapter Two- Judai's Tears 

Johan had finally orbed at his destination his house. Hopefully his parents wouldn't mind that he was bringing a demon into the house.

"Johan is that you?" said a voice downstairs

"Yes dad it's me I'm up here in my room." Johan screamed

Judai and Johan heard footsteps and then Johan's room door opened. In came a man in his thirties and he looked very friendly.

"Johan who is this? I sense a dark lighter presence."

Johan smiled nervously and scratched his hair a little. Judai looked up in worry and fear as he watched Johan explain himself.

"Dad this is my best friend Judai. Please understand I know what he is but right now he's vulnerable. The demons want him dead and well I couldn't leave him please dad let him stay here. He won't do any harm I promise." Johan pleaded desperately.

"Ok Johan please don't cry. I trust your judgement I mean he looks fine to me. But I have no idea what your grandpa and grandma are going to say. Your grandma would blow him up on sight. Oh well come on lets introduce him to the family and I think he needs to change his clothes. I'm Chris by the way Johan's dad." Chris said smiling

"Nice to meet you Mr Halliwell." Judai replied shaking Chris's hand. "Erm Johan is it alright if I take a shower. I'm covered in blood."

"Blood? What happened Johan?" Chris asked

"Long story I'll tell you after I got some clothes for Judai." Johan replied

While Judai went off to have his shower Johan explained what happened to Judai and all the other demons.

"So this all happened because he refused to kill you?" Chris said surprised

"Yeah and he wouldn't tell me why either. Oh well he's really starting to worry me dad. I don't want to lose him he's a very close friend from school." Johan replied sadly

As soon as Judai got changed they all went downstairs to meet Johan's family. They finally arrived in the living room. Where all of Johan's family was waiting. Judai started to get a little nervous everyone looked at him.

"Everyone this is my best friend Judai." Johan said nervously

Both Judai and Johan waited for someone to speak them all sensed that Judai was a DarkLighter.

"Johan I think I should go I caused enough trouble. Please I'll never belong here." Judai said sadly

"Please Judai don't leave!" Johan said sadly. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Judai slowly orbed back to Johan's room. Johan shortly arrived finding Judai sitting on the bed alone and upset.

"Judai tell me what's wrong with you? You're not your normal self." Johan asked worriedly.

"It's alright Johan! I'm fine." Judai replied

SMACK

Johan slapped Judai's cheek.

"Your lying something is bothering you." Johan replied "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard"

Johan sat down beside Judai and pulled him close into a big cuddle. Tears started to come out of Judai's eyes.

"I'm confused Johan…. There's somebody I like….. the problem is I'm suppose to exterminate him but I can't I love him and I can't hurt him he means the world to me. I don't know if he feels the same or if he found out I'm scared he'll leave me because of what I am." Judai cried into Johan's chest

"Shh there there. I know Judai." Johan said calmly

"What do you mean Johan? How do you know?" Judai asked sadly

Johan turned a dark red making a tomato more jealous. He breathed in calmly

"Because Judai…… That's how I feel about you……."

Johan looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Ever since the first day I met you I loved you Judai. You meant the world to me. Even though you're a Dark Lighter and I'm a WhiteLighter. It's weird I thought you would never accept me."

Judai looked at him in shock. Johan truly meant it.

"I'm sorry this is going to ruin our friendship. If you want to leave you can." Johan said getting ready to orb

When Johan was just about to orb Judai grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Johan please don't leave. The person I was on about was you……" Judai said "I really love you Johan."

Johan stopped for a few seconds. His eyes full of love. He looked Judai in the face. Judai's eyes were also full of love they both loved each other.

"Judai I love you….." Johan said calm

"I love you too Johan." Judai replied

There lips met in a short but passionate kiss. Both tongues fighting for dominance. Johan's won of course. Judai pulled Johan into him so the kiss was deeper. They carried on for a long time until there was a knock on the door.

"Johan, Judai are you in there?" Chris asked opening the door

Chris found Judai lying on Johan's chest. Both sound asleep. Chris smiled and shut the door and went downstairs.

"They're both asleep." Chris said to everyone. "We'll talk tomorrow with them."

Johan woke up to find Judai sound asleep on him. He slowly moved Judai's head onto the pillow. Then he got changed and fell asleep beside him. He switched of the light kissed Judai's forehead and fell asleep.

Ok I'll leave the chapter there……. Please leave reviews and if I get more I might write a lemon soon in a later chapter


	3. Johan's Family

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter Three- Johan's Family 

THE NEXT MORNING……..

Judai woke up to see Johan asleep peacefully. Judai smiled and blushed in his opinion Johan looked so cute when he slept. He played with Johan's hair and then went of to have a shower.

HALF AN HOUR LATER………

Both Johan and Judai were both awake and they went downstairs to have breakfast. They joined the table to see the rest of Johan's family sitting there. Judai felt a bit nervous and worried he didn't fit in. He sat down next to Johan hoping that no one would notice.

Breakfast was Pancakes and Maple Syrup one of Judai's favourites. They all sat down and tucked in.

"So your Johan's best friend?" said a guy about a year older than Judai. "I'm Matt, Johan's older brother nice to meet you?" Matt shook hands with Judai

Judai smiled he couldn't talk since he had a mouthful of pancake.

"Judai are you ready to meet everyone?" Johan asked

Judai swallowed the mouthful of pancake and nodded a yes. Chris smiled.

"Ok. First up are my parents, my dad Chris who you had the pleasure of meeting yesterday and my mum Serena." Johan said pointing

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Halliwell. Arigato." Judai said happily.

"Arigato?! What does that mean?" Matt asked

"Arigato is Japanese for thank you." Johan said replying to Matt's question.

Judai smiled Johan's siblings and parents approved. Now to everyone else.

"Next up is Uncle Wyatt. Last but not least my grandparents Leo and Piper."

Judai looked at Johan's grandparents in fear he started to shiver. He had an honour of meeting one of the most powerful Charmed Ones. Johan put a hand on Judai's shoulder.

"Don't worry they won't bite I promise." Johan said looking into Judai's chocolate eyes.

Judai looked a little worried. He started to sweat.

Leo was the first to come over and greet Judai. He smiled warmly.

"So you're Judai, Johan talks a lot about you. It's nice to meet you at last." Leo said patting Judai's shoulder.

Judai smiled. Johan gave Judai a see I told you look.

Piper came over next. Judai tensed.

"I see you're a DarkLighter. But I hope you protect my grandson please he can be stubborn sometimes."

"Gramps! How can you say that? I'm not stubborn." Johan said going a bright red

Judai started to laugh.

"Sorry Jo kun I've never seen you get this embarrassed before." Judai said laughing with tears in his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later." Johan said orbing.

"What's wrong with Johan?" Judai asked "was it something I said."

"I think he wants to see you alone." Chris said

"Ok where would he be?" Judai asked

"Well his favourite place on top of a bridge at the very top" Chris replied

"Ok I'll see you guys later." Judai replied

Judai left also by orbing to his destination.

"Erm dad aunty Phoebe is on the phone." Wyatt said

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"Well she just had a premonition and Johan is going to die if we don't help him." Wyatt said worriedly

"We got to help him come on?" Wyatt said "matt we might your help."

MEANWHILE ON THE BRIDGE………

"Please you call this a fair fight!!" Johan said worriedly

Johan was cornered by three DarkLighters.

"Not such a powerful WhiteLighter are you?" Jun said. "Ready aim fire!!"

Johan was shot in the stomach, chest and legs. He fell on the writhing in agony. Johan couldn't take that much more in. DarkLighter poison was deadly to his kind. His breathing slowed a little as the poison took its toll

A word escaped his lips

"Judai?!" Johan said before passing out.

Ok I'll leave it there. First Cliffy ever and I'm so sorry Johan I'll never do this to you again.

Please leave reviews if you want Johan to survive.


	4. Revenge is Always Sweet

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter Four: Revenge is Always Sweet

Judai shortly arrived to see Johan getting attacked by three DarkLighters and Jun the warlock. Judai watched as they kicked Johan's unconscious body. He started to get angry and before he knew it a lightening bolt charged out of his hand and killed the three DarkLighters instantly. Jun turned around to see Judai looking madder than ever.

"In a few minutes Johan will be dead the poison will kill him! Even you can't stop it Judai if you killed him like we told you too then he probably died in pain." Jun said evilly

"Johan is not gone he's still here I sense it. You're going to pay to what you did to him. You bastard." Judai said angrily.

Jun just stood there and laughed.

"You're just a DarkLighter. I'm a Warlock you have no chance." Jun said confidently

"Oh yeah your powers are no use against me." Judai said confidently

Before Jun knew what was wrong. Judai had swept Jun of his feet. Then he tossed him against the wall near Johan's body.

"I promised Johan I'll never hurt anyone. But you give me no choice." Judai said sadly

Judai levitated Jun up with one hand and with the other hand he tossed a lightening bolt straight at Jun's heart. Jun disappeared into dust. He saw Johan and went to see him.

"Johan wake up!" Judai said worriedly

Judai checked for a pulse. There was nothing.

"Johan no! Why you why does everyone I love die. Why?" Judai cried in pain

Suddenly three blue lights appeared. It was Chris, Wyatt and Matt. They all saw Judai holding Johan in his arms with tears in his eyes. Chris fell on the floor and tears came out. So did Matt and Wyatt. They stayed hidden to see what Judai was going to do. Judai started slowly to pull out the arrows in Johan's body. Tears came out of his chocolate brown eyes as he did this.

_Hopefully nobody sees this. Judai thought eagerly. _

Judai slowly stood up. He slowly levitated Johan's body as a bright yellow light came out and hit Johan. Tears came out as he did this. Chris and the others stayed quiet in shock as he did this. Johan's eyes started to open as Judai fell on the floor with Johan awake he shut his eyes and fell backwards. Johan saw this and caught Judai in his arms.

"Judai wake up." Johan whispered

"Welcome back Johan." Judai replied as he collapsed.

"Judai!" Said Johan holding onto Judai

Chris, Wyatt and Matt stayed in pure shock.

"He's an Avatar." Chris said shocked

Johan heard his father's voice.

"Dad!! Over here!!" Johan exclaimed.

Chris, Matt and Wyatt came running over to Johan. They had tears in their eyes.

"Hey why are you crying?" Johan asked confused

"It's nothing don't worry! Little bro is always like this." Wyatt said

"We should be getting back!" Matt said

"Yes your right!" Chris said

"I'll get Judai and meet you guys there ok?" Johan said

"Agreed but make sure your less than five minutes you know what your grandmother is like." Chris said

"Ok!!" Johan replied

As Matt, Chris and Wyatt orbed back to Halliwell Mansion. Johan picked up Judai and orbed him to his bedroom. He sat down next to Judai watching the brunette sleep. Judai opened his eyes. He smiled to see Johan watching him.

"Johan kun I love you!!" Judai said bursting to tears

"Shh Judai Chan!!" Johan said playing with Judai's hair. "I love you too."

Judai pulled Johan on top of him and then kissed him deeply. He played with Johan's hair. Johan kissed him just as deep. Judai loved having Johan close by he was much more at ease. They went downstairs to see the others waiting for them.

Chris smiled as they walked in.

"Thank you Judai. We wouldn't of able to do it without you." Chris said

"By the way we all are going out Johan and Judai both need to rest. Your both look tired. We won't be back for a couple of days." Matt said

"Thanks guys!" Judai said.

"Johan can I talk to you for a moment." Chris said

"Sure dad what's up?" Johan said

Chris and Johan went to the dining room.

"I know you're a couple so if you do anything make sure you use protection ok?" Chris said

As they all left Judai and Johan waved them goodbye from the front door. They shut the door. Judai was lying on the sofa.

"We got the house to ourselves for two days." Judai said "Any ideas?"

"I got one!" Johan replied

Johan whispered in Judai's ear. Judai went dark red and embarrassed. He sweated a little.

"Think of it as a reward for saving me please." Johan pleaded.

"Ok Johan."

Judai pulled Johan into another deep kiss. Johan's tongue begged for entrance. Judai let him inside gladly. They kissed passionately.

"I think we should go upstairs." Judai said

"Yes I agree!" Johan said lustfully

Ok I'll end the chapter there oh yeah I never kill of Johan. You all will kill me. Don't forget to leave reviews.

Definitions 

Avatars are an ancient group of magical beings who can bend the very fabric of time. Their power is often described as the ability to manipulate time and space. Unlike witches, warlocks, demons, WhiteLighter's, Elders, and other forms of magical beings, their power is said to be nearly unlimited and completely unconstrained by good or evil. Thus, Avatars are not categorized as good or evil, but neutral. Their desire is to shape the world to their own design making it a perfect world and will do anything in order to keep Utopia safe and without violence.


	5. Happiness and Passion

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting that many. Anyways here special treat to all of you. I think you can guess what it is! Enjoy

Chapter Five: Happiness and Passion 

Judai was the first to arrive upstairs. Johan joined him ten seconds later. Judai was lying on the bed when Johan turned up. Judai smiled with delight.

"Judai Chan sorry I took so long." Johan said putting white crystals in the four corners of his room.

"Erm what are those for?" Judai asked

"Well these crystals will protect us from harm and plus anyone who tries to interrupt gets blasted out." Johan replied

"Ok." Judai replied

Johan flicked his hand and the lights went out. Instead candles came on. The aroma coming from the candles was beautiful. Lavender, sandalwood, cinnamon and jasmine mixed to make a really relaxing aroma. Judai was starting to feel weirder. His temperature was rising maybe because he was nervous. It was his first time after all. Johan on the other hand was the exact opposite. He was feeling confident and eager not to mention horny too. Oh well all that kissing always teased him.

"Judai are you ok?" Johan asked

"Yeah I'm"

Judai never got to finish. Johan's lips had joined his. Judai shut his eyes in content. Johan pulled Judai closer. One of his hands in Judai's silky hair the other up Judai's top. Judai moaned as he felt Johan's hand on his chest. Johan smiled. Johan pulled of Judai's top. Judai blushed in embarrassment and was a little nervous.

"Gosh Judai your so beautiful." Johan said smiling

Johan started to play with Judai's nipples. He fingered them and then sucked on it. Earning a moan from Judai in the process. He switched over giving the other nipple the same attention. Judai's hands were tangled in Johan's hair. He kept on moaning. He pulled Johan into a hungry kiss. The teasing was too much for him. He could feel himself getting hard. Johan could feel it too. Johan smiled a little and then sat Judai on the bed. Johan smiled and started to undo Judai's pants. Judai went red all over he was getting more nervous around Johan.

Johan smiled and slowly took Judai's member into his mouth. He slowly started to suck the tip. While his fingers were massaging the rest of Judai's member. Judai moaned and Johan could tell that Judai was getting there. Judai grabbed Johan's head and started thrusting in his mouth so fast that Johan nearly choked.

"Johan!!" Judai screamed

Judai released into Johan's mouth. Johan swallowed Judai's come and licked his lips to savour the taste. Judai helped with taking Johan's clothes off. Soon they both had no clothes on.

Johan lay down on the bed with Judai beside him. Judai smiled and then slowly admired his lover's body. Johan blushed a little. Judai started to kiss down his neck. Johan moaned. Judai smiled and found a spot on Johan's neck. He kissed and sucked slowly. That area of skin turned red forming a hickey. He smiled a little and started kissing down Johan's spine. Johan moaned the shivers down his spine was so relaxing he liked Judai kissing down it. Johan slowly rolled over. So now Judai had full access to his front. Judai was a little shocked of how hard Johan's member was. He smiled weakly.

"Judai you ok?" Johan asked worried

"Yes." Judai smiled

Judai pushed Johan back on the bed. He continued kissing Johan's body. Johan moaned more and more. He came across Johan's member. He did the same as Johan had done to him soon he was stopped halfway. Johan stood up.

"I'm sorry Judai but I want to be inside you when I come." Johan said.

Johan slowly put on the condom. He looked at Judai. Judai smiled and lay on the bed. Johan slowly entered Judai. Judai out a hiss of pain and shut his eyes. Johan felt Judai's tight muscles against his member. He stopped so Judai can adjust. When Judai said it was ok Johan started to thrust slowly. Soon the pain turned into pleasure. Judai and Johan were both moaning.

"Johan Kun I'm going to come." Judai said

"Hold on Judai, I going to come to." Johan said

They both screamed each others names and released. Johan fell on top of Judai. Both breathing heavily. Side by side

"I love you Judai chan." Johan said delightfully.

"I love you too Johan Kun." Judai replied

They both shared a passionate kiss. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Ok people that is the end of the chapter. Please leave reviews. I don't think lemon was good if you want me to rewrite it let me know ok?


	6. I Will Always Be Here For You

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter Six- I Will Always Be Here For You No Matter What Happens

THE NEXT MORNING……..

Johan woke up the next morning to find Judai sleeping like a baby. He smiled and remembered how cute Judai looked. He then went off to have a shower. When he came out he was fully dressed so he decided to go downstairs. He made his way to the sofa.

Johan sat on his favourite armchair and was drinking some hot chocolate. Suddenly two blue lights appeared in front of him. Both friends from school one was elder by the name of Ryo Marifuji and the other was a WhiteLighter like himself Edo Phoenix.

"Hello Johan long time no see." Edo said delightfully

"So is it true then? You're in love with a DarkLighter?" Ryo asked concerned.

"WHAT?!" Edo said shocked "Do you know how dangerous DarkLighters are to our kind?"

"Yes Edo I am fully aware of the dangers of dating a DarkLighter." Johan said calmly

"So it is true. You do know there might be a trail for this you know." Ryo said

"Johan?! Are you there?" Judai asked

"I know that voice." Edo said

"Yeah it sounds like Judai from school." Ryo said

Judai came downstairs. He saw Edo and Ryo and waved at them.

"Hey Edo and Ryo how are you?" Judai asked happily

Ryo greeted Judai happily. While Edo just blanked him. He always had a crush on Johan deep down but Judai beat him too it. He also noticed the hickey on Johan's neck meaning Judai was the culprit. He would off finish Judai there and then but he decided not to while Johan was around. Ryo knew the look on Edo's face. So he decided it was time to leave.

"Well Edo it's time to go now!" Ryo said

Both of them waved Johan goodbye. Then disappeared in thin air. Judai scratched his hair a little and smiled. Johan felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and his head against his back cuddling up to him for warmth. Johan smiled.

"Judai chan what's wrong?" Johan asked

Johan was pulled into a huge hug by Judai. Judai kissed Johan's neck softly. Johan moaned a little and turned a dark red. He turned around and kissed Judai on the lips. Both tongues were fighting for dominance Johan's won of course. Both stopped kissing after a while since lack of oxygen.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Johan asked

"Hmmm waffles?!" Judai asked

"Waffles it is!" Johan said happily

So Judai and Johan went into the kitchen. They got out the ingredients needed.

"Well this is my grandmother's recipe. Blueberry waffles with bananas and golden syrup" Johan said

Judai watched how Johan made the recipe. Until Johan got the mixture on his nose and cheeks. Johan carried on but Judai just wanted to lick it off. While this was all going on Edo was watching he was getting angry and frustrated. It should be him not the filthy DarkLighter.

"Erm Johan you got mixture on your nose." Judai said

Johan went a dark red as Judai licked the mixture of his nose. He laughed a little. Johan's skin was soft.

"Hmm that mixture is delicious. And so are you!" Judai said laughing

Edo punched his hand against the wall.

"Yes thanks. Well let me put these in the waffle irons. They should be done in 10 minutes. There should be twelve here meaning we can have six each." Johan said

TEN MINUTES LATER…..

Johan and Judai sat down to breakfast. They had orange juice as well. Then after finishing breakfast. They sat down and watched TV for a while. Judai stretched.

"Well Johan I'm off to have a shower." Judai said

So Judai went off to have a shower. A blue light appeared. It was Edo.

"Hey Edo you ok?" Johan asked

Before Johan can do anything. Edo pinned Johan to the sofa and kissed him deeply. Johan struggled he couldn't do anything Edo pinned his hands and feet.

"Johan you taste delicious." Edo said licking his lips.

"You let me go. What do you want with me?" Johan asked scared

Edo started to feel under Johan's top. He felt Johan's muscles and then moved onto his nipples he stroked them. Johan tried to hold in the moan. Edo smiled and carried on. He pulled of Johan's top then started kissing down Johan's chest.

"Edo let me go please!" Johan said struggling

Johan shut his eyes and tears came out. Edo kissed him passionately.

"I might as well enjoy this!" Edo said evilly

Edo started to undo Johan's trousers. Then his boxers. He undid his own flyers and then entered Johan. Johan screamed in pain. Edo trusted fast and violently. Johan was bleeding his body didn't have enough time to adjust.

"Edo please your hurting me stop." Johan said tears coming out

Edo started to thrust even faster.

"I'm going to come!" Edo screamed

Edo came inside Johan. Johan screamed in pain as he was raped. He didn't want anyone apart from Judai inside him. Tears came out of the green eyes. He felt weak and ashamed. He had been raped and there was no one there to help him. Edo wiped the tears coming from Johan. Then kissed him

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Edo said

"You raped me how could you say that wasn't bad." Johan replied

"See you in magic school." Edo replied

Edo was getting ready to orb when an arrow hit him from behind.

"Don't you dare touch Johan again?" Judai said angrily. "Actually you'll never touch anyone."

The poison took its toll on Edo. Edo was now dead. Johan was weak from the attack and vulnerable. Judai felt sorry for him he went to comfort Johan. Johan was lying on the sofa bleeding waist down. He looked so uncomfortable and sad. Tears were falling from Johan's eyes as Judai came over.

"Don't look at me. I look so horrible." Johan said sadly.

Judai put Johan's head on his lap and stroked his hair. It hurt to see Johan like this.

"What are my parents going to say? I'm a slut a whore I don't need to exist not while carrying the evidence inside me." Johan said breaking down into tears.

"Please Johan you're not a slut or a whore. I still love you no matter what you look like." Judai said

"I need to go and wash Judai see you." Johan said

Johan stood up and then fell on the floor weakly.

"My limbs are numb I can't walk and I'm bleeding." Johan said worried

Judai smiled and carried Johan bridal style to the bathroom. Johan was too weak to move. Judai knew exactly what to do. Judai filled the bath with warm water and a little mineral salt bubble bath and then slowly lowered Johan. After he was fully comfortable Judai started scrubbing Johan thoroughly. Then after half an hour or so they finished bathing and Johan was now wearing his Ruby Carbuncle pyjamas. He watched as Judai looked after him. Gradually falling asleep in Judai's lap. Judai watched Johan carefully for movement. Then he smiled and whispered in Johan's ear

" I will always be here for you no matter what happens."

Ok people I'll end the chapter here. Please leave reviews


	7. The Hearing

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter Seven- The Hearing

Two days had passed since the incident between Johan and Edo. Johan's parents had no idea what happened. Johan had spent time mostly in his room sleeping or otherwise avoiding contact from others he'll only talk to Judai. Johan's whole family were worried including Judai.

TWO HOURS LATER……

Three blue lights appeared in the sitting room. One was Ryo Marifuji. Another two elders were behind him one was Fujiwara Yusuke and the last one was Fubuki Tenojoin. Chris, Piper, Leo, Judai and Johan were in the sitting room when they arrived.

Chris stood up and went to see what was wrong. Judai was in fear. Johan was shaking he didn't want to see them. Piper and Leo were worried about Johan.

Finally one of the Elders spoke.

"We are here regarding the death of Edo Phoenix. We believe he was murdered by somebody in this house." Fujiwara said calmly

Judai and Johan both tensed. Johan started to shake. He ran off. Johan went running to the bathroom. Judai followed. When Judai arrived he found Johan with tears down his cheeks.

"Judai I'm pregnant with his child. I don't want to be pregnant. Morning sickness why me?" Johan broke down into tears

Chris walked in to see what was going on. He had just heard what Johan said.

"Johan are you ok?" Chris asked worriedly

"Johan do you want to tell him or should I?" Judai said.

Johan burst into a fresh wave of tears. Judai explained what happened while they were not here. Chris's face turned angry and worried about Johan

"This morning he found out he's pregnant with his child." Judai said

"Please dad I didn't do anything wrong I was forced." Johan said sadly

Judai pulled Johan into a cuddle and kissed Johan's forehead.

So they went downstairs and sat on the sofa. Johan cuddled up to Judai.

"We believe that it has something to do with Mr Yuki and Mr Andersen." Fubuki said

"As we were going to say there is going to be a hearing tomorrow. You can bring your family with you. Also we like to see Mr Andersen as well to see the healers." Ryo said calmly

"Wait I'm going to be tested why?" Johan asked

Johan, Fubuki, Fujiwara and Ryo went back to the clouds. Judai was worried. After a few hours Johan returned and collapsed in Chris's arms.

"Johan what did they do to you?" Chris asked

Chris tucked Johan into bed. Judai saw that Johan was back. He saw Johan asleep peacefully. Judai watched him for movement. Johan was asleep now and he decided to watch sooner or later he too fell asleep beside Johan

THE NEXT DAY………

Judai, Johan, Chris, Piper and Leo arrived at the clouds to see the Elders. The hearing had begun. Judai and Johan were sat in front of the court.

"Today we are here to see the case of regarding the death of Edo Phoenix." Fujiwara said calmly.

"You are Johan Halliwell Andersen. Son of Christopher Halliwell and Serena Halliwell." Fujiwara asked

"Yes I am." Johan replied

"And you are Judai Yuki. Son of Simon Yuki and Alison Yuki." Fujiwara said

"Yes I am." Judai replied

"So can you tell us what happened that day?" Ryo asked

Johan broke into tears. The worst day of his life. Judai and Johan explained to the court what happened. The court and Johan's grandparents where shocked. Edo Phoenix had raped a charmed one.

"Do we have the test results?" Fujiwara asked

"Yes we do. We found something unusual Johan was born not only male parts but female too. So he also has the power to have kids."

Johan blushed a dark red he didn't want everyone to know. He didn't want to be treated like a freak.

"He's also pregnant with Edo's Child."

Johan broke into tears as they said this. Judai comforted Johan giving him a hug.

"Ok very well." Fujiwara said calmly.

Johan had now burst into tears completely and couldn't stop shaking. Judai was worried he held onto Johan as long as he can. Judai calmed Johan down. He kissed Johan on the nose and gave him a tight hug. Johan smiled weakly.

"Very well those who are in favour of convicting the accused please raise your hands." Fujiwara asked

Judai and Johan looked up in hope. There were like ten hands up in the air.

"Those who are in favour of freeing the accused of all charges. Raise your hands."

The remainder of the court raised their hands. Judai and Johan smiled happily they were free to go.

Johan's family rushed to Johan. They all surrounded him in worry. Johan was weak and vulnerable.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Piper asked

"Seriously I didn't want to tell anyone. I feel so ashamed of myself. I mean what everyone is going to think. I don't even deserve it. I'm better off in death." Johan said sadly

They slowly returned home.

"I'm going to sleep wake me up when dinner is done." Johan said calmly

Johan went upstairs he went to the bathroom. He took out his switchblade and then started cutting his wrist. He cut down his wrists deep enough just to let out enough blood. Tears came out his eyes while doing this. A black orb came inside the bathroom.

"Johan what are you doing are you crazy?!" Judai said angrily

Judai knocked the knife out of Johan's hand. He lifted up the sleeves on Johan's wrists. Johan's wrists were covered in scars some of them new others half healed.

"How long have you been doing this?" Judai asked.

Johan looked at Judai tears heavily coming out of his eyes. He looked down.

"Tell me Johan please." Judai asked chocolate brown eyes looking into the ocean green ones.

"Since my parents came back. I can't live anymore Judai. Please put me out my misery." Johan said sadly

"Shh Johan please don't say that. You mean the world to me if I lost you I wouldn't be able to survive" Judai said wiping Johan's tears

"Really?" Johan asked

"Really really promise me you'll never do something like this." Judai said

"Ok Judai kun." Johan said

Judai healed up the wounds on Johan's wrist and then carried him bridal style to the bedroom. Judai laid Johan on the bed and tucked him in peacefully.

"Sleep Johan you really need it" Judai said

Judai kissed Johan on the nose and then his lips softly. He was going to pull away when Johan kissed him deeply. He held onto Judai. Johan loved Judai's warm body.

"Please don't go I want you to stay I won't be able to sleep." Johan begged

Johan looked so adorable and Judai couldn't resist. So Judai cuddled up next to Johan. Johan's head was resting on his chest. Johan's arms wrapped around him as Johan finally fell asleep. Judai fell asleep too completely forgetting about dinner.

Ok I'll leave it there for now I'll update soon.


	8. The Scan

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter Eight- The Scan

Five months had passed since the incident between Edo and Johan. Johan was now happy knowing that he had Judai to support him. Johan was now three months pregnant and he had a little bump where his belly was. It was early morning and Judai had woken early to check on Johan. Johan was asleep on his chest and smiling in his sleep. Suddenly he felt like he had been kicked. Johan opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He rubbed his belly.

"Johan are you alright?" Judai asked worriedly

"Yes I think so now I know how mum feels." Johan replied.

Johan had a shower and then went downstairs to see Piper and his mum already awake watching T.V.

"Hey mum hey gramps." Johan said tiredly.

"Hello Johan how are you?" Piper asked

"Very tired I didn't get any sleep. It kept on kicking all night." Johan said

Johan went and sat between Piper and his mum. He cuddled up to his mums shoulder.

"I think you should see a doctor." Piper said calmly

"Yes mum is right you should see a doctor." Serena said calmly

"I mean a magical doctor not a normal one since they'll ask you a tonne of questions. I know an old friend might be able to help I mean her daughter." Piper said

THAT AFTERNOON ……..

Judai and Johan were in Johan's bedroom awaiting the magical doctor. They were very nervous. As the doctor arrived Johan was already waiting on the bed.

"Hello I am Doctor Sabina I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy."

Johan smiled and then relaxed a little.

"All we are going to do today is scan the baby just to see if it's healthy and what sex it is." Sabina said calmly

Johan nodded in agreement. He didn't want to see the baby and it was a bit late for an abortion.

So Sabina put some jelly on Johan's abdomen she used an ultrasound remote. Johan laughed a little he was very ticklish. The baby came up on the screen. Judai held onto Johan's hand and Johan squeezed it. The baby finally came up. They were shocked they were expecting a girl.

"You will be having a girl. Also it looks like from here it has long brown hair. It has the fathers face."

The baby turned around and looked at the screen. It didn't look like Edo it looked more like Judai. Judai was the father not Edo. Johan looked up at Judai. Judai was shocked he was the father. The baby had Johan's green eyes though and smile too.

"It's saying hello to us." Judai said

"This is weird I thought Edo would be the father." Johan said confused

"Yes I thought so to." Chris said

"Well Congratulations Judai and Johan." Matt said "Yes I'm going to be an uncle. That makes dad a grandpa."

"Oh yeah we better tell everyone the good news." Chris said

Chris and Matt went downstairs to tell everyone the news.

"Erm doctor can I ask you a question?" Johan asked

"Yes go on." Sabina replied

"How am I supposed to give birth?" Johan asked

"Well there's three ways caesarean, normal birth and water birth." Sabina replied

"OW Johan they all sound painful." Judai said

"You got me pregnant MR so you can't talk." Johan said poking Judai

"Well I better be going see you all in four months." Sabina said

"Thanks!" Johan said.

"I'm so happy Johan I'm glad it's our child not Edo's." Judai said lovingly.

Johan pulled Judai into a deep kiss. They kissed for quite a while until Johan got kicked again. Judai smiled and put his head on Johan's stomach. He lifted his head a little.

"I wander if she's got any of our powers?" Judai asked

Johan smiled.

"Yes she's probably got my WhiteLighter powers and your Avatar powers." Johan replied

"I love you Johan Kun." Judai said

"I love you Judai chan." Johan said

They shared another kiss. Johan's tongue begging for entrance. Judai let him happily. Soon both tongues were fighting for dominance. Johan won. Soon both of them fell asleep in each others company and content too as well as relieved.

Ok I bet you weren't expecting that. I'll leave it here so please leave reviews .


	9. Pain

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter Nine- Pain 

As weeks passed why rumours were travelling throughout the magical world. Everyone had heard about the baby which was going to be born in less than two months. Johan had now got a full baby bump making his belly the size of a beach ball. He was forbidden to leave the house unless it was with family. Johan and the baby were now targets of demons. There unborn baby was the most powerful being it was believed and the demons wanted this baby to become evil and their queen. Johan wasn't too happy he had become a prisoner in his own house. He normally used the day to sleep not to mention had cravings too. Judai always stayed by his side. However today nobody apart from Johan and Judai were at home.

"I don't like it it's too quiet." Johan thought worried

.

MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD……….

An upper class demon by the name of Amon Graham and a few others were planning a way to get mother and child away from the mansion.

"I got it we need to lure Judai away from them and then we can get a shape shifter to take his place." Amon said

"But there so Fucking close that it will be hard for us to split them up." Said Lara.

As the demons plotted a way to get Johan and the unborn baby. They finally put the plan to practice. They arrived around noon to find Johan fast asleep on the sofa with no one there to help him. The baby kicked Johan so hard that Johan groaned in pain. Johan slowly opened his eyes. He found out he was chained shirtless on an iron bed. The iron was so cold he shivered. He took in his surroundings silently. He was in a cell being tied up. There were three demons on guard. Suddenly the door opened. Johan quickly pretended to be asleep.

The so called person who opened the door was Amon. He smiled to see his plan was a success. He slowly took in Johan's appearance. He lifted Johan's head getting the full view of Johan. Johan opened his eyes. He was scared.

"What do you want with me?" Johan asked shivering and scared

"Oh no Johan we DON'T want you. We want your unborn child." Amon replied evilly.

"No please anything but her please doesn't do anything to her." Johan said worried.

"You're helpless Johan. No one knows you're here. So you better SHUT UP." Amon said smacking Johan in the face.

Johan shut up as tears fell down his cheeks. He cried himself to sleep. As he woke up he found he was thirsty and hungry. He saw a loaf of bread some cheese and a red onion. He quickly ate. There was a glass of water he drank that too.

FEW DAYS LATER…..

Johan had stayed in the underworld for three days. He was giving up hope. No one was going to rescue him. Amon was back for the second time just to pester him. However this time Amon's touch was gentle and loving. Johan noticed this and tensed.

"Get away from me! You're trying to take advantage of me while I'm asleep." Johan said angrily

"Shh Johan Kun it's me Judai. As an avatar I can shape shift as somebody else." Judai said

Amon slowly released the chains holding Johan. Then he picked up Johan's clothes. He carried Johan bridal style and orbed away back to the mansion. When they arrived Johan's family surrounded Johan and were glad to see him safe and sound. They also thanked Judai who managed to get him back. Johan fell on the sofa and screamed in pain the baby was kicking so hard. Suddenly his waters broke. He started to shake

"Mum!!" Johan said weakly

"What's wrong? Oh my god." Serena said shocked

"Johan's water broke." Chris said surprised

"Your only seven months." Judai said amazed

Johan held onto Judai for support and fell asleep on Judai's lap.

"Goodnight Johan Kun." Judai said carrying Johan to the bedroom.

I'll end the chapter there and I'll update soon!!


	10. Mizuki

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Chapter Ten- Mizuki 

Johan came downstairs just to watch a little TV the next morning. His grandparents and parents were downstairs already. Johan let out a scream so loud that even Judai heard it. Judai came out to see Johan sweating and breathing heavily. His parents and grandparents were there too.

"Get him onto the table." Piper said.

"I can't my powers have stopped. All of ours have." Chris said.

Chris and Leo carried Johan to the table. Judai watched Johan carefully.

"I'm having a major de –ja-vu I mean I gave birth to Wyatt on this table too." Piper said

"We can't wait for the doctor to turn up so you'll have to give birth now." Chris said calmly.

Johan let out an ear splitting scream. He squeezed Judai's hand very hard making Judai's hand turning white. He was in so much pain that made sense.

"Push Johan you can do it." Piper said

"Your nearly there." Serena said excitedly

"Go Johan go!" Matt said happily

Johan screamed once or twice he was in so much pain. He squeezed Judai's hand and shut his eyes. He pushed for a long time until he heard crying. He opened his eyes to see his newborn in Piper's arms.

"Congratulations it's a baby girl." Chris said

Piper passed the baby into Johan's arms. The baby had Judai's brown hair but it was very long and curly. She had Johan's green eyes and smile though. She looked more like Judai.

"So what are you calling her?" Matt asked eagerly.

"Well Johan and I have decided to call her Mizuki. Mizuki Yuki Andersen." Judai said smiling.

Judai was now holding Mizuki. Mizuki looked so cute he was the happiest guy on the planet. He had the two things that mattered to him. He had his lover Johan and his little baby daughter Mizuki.

"So when's the wedding?" Matt asked

"Well we already are engaged so yeah I think it's time to take the next step." Johan said calmly. "I missed being skinny."

So that night the whole family had a huge celebration in honour of Mizuki and Johan and Judai's engagement.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Mizuki's tired too." Johan said sleepy. " Goodnight!"

Johan orbed upstairs with Mizuki. Judai shortly joined them. They both watched Mizuki sleep peacefully in the cot. Then they to fell asleep.

Ok I'll end the chapter there.

Congratulations Judai and Johan for giving birth to a baby girl


	11. Authors Note

The Chosen Ones

The Chosen Ones 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot.

Authors Note 

Hey people sorry to say this but I'm going to finish the story here and make a SEQUEL now!! Please don't kill me I promise chapter one of the new story will be here soon. Thank you

Jesseandersenisthecutest


End file.
